


Steadfast Through Danger

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Jango escapes, and decides to bring Obi-Wan with him. Now he just has to try and ignore the echoes of their complicated relationship in the process.[Jangobi Week 2021: Enemies to Lovers]
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Steadfast Through Danger

This, Jango thought bitterly as he spat out another mouthful of tepid, disgusting water, was not how he thought his day would go. He dragged himself forward, the metal cuff biting into his wrist, the muscles in his arms and across his shoulders aching at the sustained movement. Blood bloomed in the pit of his throat as he swallowed back the frustrated yell, pulling himself and his unwitting cargo further against the press of the water. 

The pain was good, it kept his mind focused on the task at hand: the slow drag against the water that threatened to pull him under and away from Boba once more; the cold creeping up his legs and stealing his strength with every step; and away from the Jedi currently curled into his chest. He could let the man slip away and drown, but something stopped him— a distant pang of distaste he hadn’t been expecting. 

Another step and Jango was forced to pause, pressing his forehead against the unyielding rock of the mountain, chest heaving as he fought to breath through the water trying to choke him. The air was foul, a mess of sewage and engine oil clinging to them both. He pressed the Jedi against the cliff, steadying his grip on the unconscious man before he took another step. 

Kenobi’s head lolled, buoyed by the water, then settled into the crook of Jango’s neck. He fought back the reflexive flinch at the unnaturally warm skin against his — every involuntary movement — as the waves battered them both, leaving a trail like fire on his exposed skin. He took a moment to swear at the Universe, curses in languages he could no longer speak flowing from him. His armour was safe in the ship with Boba, tucked away in the small bedroom and protected from the kriffing pirates that had ambushed him in the small neighbouring town, but it now couldn’t protect him from the over-warm touch of another.

The Jedi had been a surprise, slumped in the corner of the cell with a trickle of blood oozing from a fresh cut in the side of his head. The old flicker of  _ anger love hate _ rekindled in the pit of Jango’s stomach at the sight of those bright blue eyes — even clouded as they were with the hazy film of sedatives — that he tried frantically to ignore. Kenobi had been barely conscious and yet he had still tried to rise to his feet as Jango was thrown into his cell, followed by a boot to his ribs, knocking the air from his lungs. 

Jango snarled, feeling Kenobi’s breath brush across the crook of his neck, dragging his wandering mind back to the present and eliciting a shiver from him that had nothing to do with the cold, and dragged himself forward another step. This was going to be a long night.

⁂

“Start the ship, Boba!”

Jango caught the edge of Boba’s frown at the sight of Kenobi, still slumped against his shoulder, but the boy disappeared up into the cockpit without another word. The blaster seemed overly large in his steady hands and Jango allowed the wash of pride to flow through him, before he turned back to Kenobi.

The man looked worse underneath the harsh lights of the ship: his skin washed out and eyes half-open, seemingly staring at nothing. He was trembling, his threadbare blacks clinging to every curve and Jango smoothed a hand over the press of his ribs, something twisting in his chest. 

He didn’t want to lock the man back up. Jango could admit that to himself, noticing the twist of guilt in his chest, but he would do whatever it took to keep Boba safe. 

The ship shuddered beneath his feet as the engines spluttered into life. 

“Can you manage some more flying,  _ ad’ika _ ?” Jango asked, hearing his words reverberate through the crackling internal com. 

“I can do that.” Boba tried to sound indifferent, but Jango could pick out the tremor of barely concealed excitement at the prospect of flying the ship by himself. 

“Good. I’ll be up after seeing to the  _ Jetii _ .”

“Be careful,  _ buir _ .”

Jango shook his head as the com disconnected, resting his head against the cold metal wall as the ship shuddered beneath his feet, stomach flipping as they rose higher. Obi-Wan was heavier than his lithe frame would suggest, and Jango set his hip against the other man to give himself some leverage as he dragged him to one of the storage rooms.

“Jango?”

His name sounded impossibly soft in Obi-Wan’s clipped accent, like bottled starlight, a small frown creasing the Jedi’s face as he blinked up at Jango. Jango moved quickly, snapping the cuff around Obi-Wan’s wrist — pausing only a moment to adjust the material against the blooming bruises on his skin — and attaching it to the bench.

“ _ Su cay’gar _ ,” Jango greeted him, standing up with a roll of his shoulders, trying to alleviate the bone-deep ache that had settled there.

“You’re better looking than my previous captors, at least.”

“Good,” Jango laughed, swaying the movement of the ship as they left the atmosphere. He could read Boba’s slight hesitancy in the movement of the ship, and could almost picture the confused expression on his son’s face as he waited. “I suggest you get comfortable,  _ Jetii _ . We won’t be keeping you long.”

“Going to kill me, Jango? I’m hurt.” Obi-Wan didn’t look overly concerned, drawing his feet up onto his bench with a barely concealed shiver. “And you don’t even have your armour on to do so.”

“If I was going to kill you,” Jango leaned forward, close enough to see Obi-Wan’s pupils sluggishly dilate, black almost totally concealing the blue, and smell the faint smokiness that clung to him, “then I wouldn’t have bothered to rescue you first.”

“My shining knight, normally in beskar armour.” Obi-Wan set his chin on his knees, eyelids drooping. “Go see your son. He must be worried by now.”

Warmth flooded Jango’s chest at Obi-Wan’s care for his son, a relic left over from his upbringing making itself known, and moved from the room, securely locking the door behind him.

Boba watched him as he entered the cockpit — dragging his armour behind him. The child didn’t say a word as they swapped places, buckling himself into the co-pilot’s seat, but his eyes were wide and dark.

“We’ll drop him off at the first planet we can,” Jango said, seeing his own expression of disbelief echoed back at him in Boba’s raised eyebrow. 

“Okay,  _ buir _ ,” Boba said, clearly not believing him. “I’ll get the med droid for him.”

Jango waited until Boba slipped free from his seat, moving across the cockpit by balancing himself on the console, before leaning over to press their foreheads together. “I may have some feelings for the  _ Jetti _ . But you are more important.”

Boba breathed out slowly, leaning into him, gently bumping their noses together. “I know. I think he likes you too, despite everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kickstarting off my first ever attempt at this pairing with a week along event XD because I am who I am.  
> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> 


End file.
